Ramposa III
Lanposa III (ランポッサIII) is the current king of the Re-Estize Kingdom. He is the father of Barbro, Zanac and Renner. Appearance An emaciated old man. His head is already scattered with pale white hair. His limbs are little more than just twigs. Personality Lanposa III is described as a good person and willing to take risks to save his people from danger. He also loves his children greatly. He is very determined, as shown by the fact that although he is nearing 60 years old and having trouble walking with a war wound, he still insists on walking by himself. Background King Lanposa III has reigned for at least thirty-nine years. When he inherited the throne, the Kingdom was already in a dire political state due to mistakes made by previous kings. During his reign he tried to fix things but to no avail. In resent years, even though it has long been time to abdicate his throne, he still has not decided on a suitable successor due to complications. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Lanpossa III makes his first appearance in the Valencia Palace and welcome Gazef Stronoff's return. He listens to Gazef's report about the mysterious magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown, who saved Warrior Captain's life from the Sunlight Scripture. After the meeting, Lanpossa III apologizes to Gazef for sending him on a dangerous mission without giving him the proper equipment for the job. He also wants to give recompense for the families of the deceased at Carne Village and also to express his heartfelt gratitude towards Ainz Ooal Gown for saving his most loyal subject. He sees his youngest daughter, Princess Renner, who wants to discuss with him in her room. He tells his daughter that he'll be on his way. After she has left, he wishes for at least one of his daughters to be able to attain freedom but his other daughters will definitely scold him. The Men in the Kingdom Arc During the demonic disturbance in the Royal Capital, King Lanposa III alongside with Gazef Stronoff and his warrior troop joins with the adventurers to fight against the horde of demons in the Royal Capital. After the disturbance, King Lanposa III awards Momon a letter of appreciation and a shortsword for his heroic action in saving the Royal Capital from Jaldabaoth. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Lanposa III summoned the royalists and the great nobles together for a meeting. He revealed that he had received a message from the Baharuth Empire, demanding that the Re-Estize Kingdom must hand over the territory around E-Rantel to the newly founded nation of Nazarick, led by the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown. Knowing they did not stand a chance against Ainz, Gazef advised him to just hand over the territory. However, as a king who cares about his people, he could not follow the advice of his personal bodyguard and decided to go to war against the Empire and Nazarick. Several months later, Lanposa III attended a strategy meeting with the other leaders of the Royal Army. Knowing he was in no condition to lead the army himself, he handed over supreme command to Marquis Raeven. Also, having taken Gazef's advice to heart, he send his oldest son, Crown Prince Barbro, to Carne Village under the cause of information gathering to remove him from the battlefield and guarantee his safety. The battle against the Empire and Nazarick turned into a large-scale massacre when Ainz used a spell to destroy a large part of the Kingdom's army and summoned five Dark Young. As they destroyed what was left of the army, Gazef's Warrior Troop decided to act as decoys to allow Lanposa III to retreat back to E-Rantel. The king himself wanted them to leave him behind and run for themselves but they insisted that he must live. Either because of the escape strategy or because Ainz ordered the Dark Young to stop, Lanposa III ended up surviving the massacre. He called for another meeting where it was unanimously decided to hand over the territory around E-Rantel to Nazarick. He also wanted to hire some Adventurers to search for Barbro, who still hasn't returned from his mission to Carne Village. According to Climb, he was also unwilling to accept that Gazef was killed by Ainz Ooal Gown. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Due to the loss of his confidant, Gazef Stronoff and his first son, Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself is missing in action, the current king, Lanposa III, had been overcome by grief and despair, and had fallen into a state of extreme mental distress. As a result his second son, Prince Zanac has now taken over the Royalty Faction. Abilities King Lanposa III controls thirty percent of the territory within the Kingdom. He commands the Royalist Army. While he is the leader of the Kingdom, his power is constantly being challenged by the Nobility Faction but despite of that, he has managed to keep the Kingdom together. Relationships Gazef Stronoff Gazef was King Lanposa's personal bodyguard and his most trusted aide. According to Climb, Lanposa III was unwilling to accept the news that Gazef was killed by Ainz Ooal Gown during the massacre at Katze Plains. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Lanposa III loves Renner more than he loves his other children. However, he does not seem to be aware of her true, twisted nature. Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself Lanposa III cares deeply about the well being of his oldest son, Barbro. When Gazef told him that the Kingdom's army could not win the battle against the allied forces of the Baharuth Empire and Ainz Ooal Gown, he sent him to Carne Village to remove him from the battlefield. Zanac Varleon Igana Ryle Vaiself Trivia * In the Web Novel, Lanposa III's reigned over the Re-Estize Kingdom for forty one years. * Whenever he steps out onto the field of battle, there are eight magic casters protecting him. * He was injured in a past war. As a result, he now has trouble walking and needs to use a cane. * He has tried to fix the Kingdom but the effort of one generation cannot fix the mistakes of multiple generations. * He inherited The Kingdom which is already in bad political situation because of the mistakes of the previous kings. Quotes * (To Gazef Stronoff): "Warrior Captain, it is truly splendid you were able to return safely." * (To Gazef About Ainz): "This really is a beautiful story. Selflessly placing himself in danger to rescue the weak" * (To Gazef): "Because of my superficial way of thinking, I was unable to protect you, and for that I am sincerely sorry. Even when issuing you a dangerous order, I was unable to give you the best equipment for the job… we are asking for your forgive-, no, please forgive me… Your subordinates also lost their lives because of this." * (To Gazef): "Warrior-Captain, whom I trust like my right hand. Even if you are the one who puts forth that proposal, I cannot agree to it. No ruler should give up the land he rules without a fight. Such an act cannot be allowed for the sake of the people who live upon it" *(To Gazef): "Then… is this not an opportune time? I have many supporters now due to the disturbance. Should we not strike a telling blow to the Empire, no matter the cost, so we can win a few years of peace for the Kingdom?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Sovereigns Category:Re-Estize Kingdom